Already Stuck
by Pale18
Summary: Based off chapter 17 of DOC. Galen thinks it's his fault Keller feels worried about their relationship, and is ready to prove to her that he's still in love with and it's gonna stay that way.
1. Galen's Rage and Galen's Blame

_A.N.) You would understand this better if you read chapter 17 of DOC. Also, this is __**not**__ the next story for the Timmy Series. That story will be called Team Up and Coming Back Times 10__._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy. _

_The entire story is dedicated to **HealingSpringWaters**. Thanks for everything!_

_**Already Stuck**_

Chapter 1: _Galen's Rage and Galen's Blame_

_Galen's POV_

I walked without direction around the mansion's garden. Each and every flower to the front of me, to the back, and to my sides were all pretty, but my beautiful panther out ran them by miles. I carried a notebook and a pencil in one hand. I took a seat on a wooden beach that sat back-to-back with the tall, trimmed hedges. It gave a perfect view of the entire garden. I could sit there with peace and quiet. I could write some poetry and think about a big problem in my life.

I had recently learned some disturbing news on what was going on in my soulmate's thick skull. I had been talking with the guys in a chat room, when suddenly a mysterious person logged on, and seemed to know secrets about the girls of the Circle Daybreak mansion.

_**I-Know-All-Your-Secrets**__: Keller tries not to get too attached to Galen in case Iliana comes in the picture._

In case Iliana comes in the picture? What is that suppose to mean? What did she think I was doing when I'm not with her? Cheating on her?

I opened my notebook and scribbled random rhyming phrases that popped in my head on paper. I did it while having a serious, furious face. _Now that I think about it, Raksha has been avoiding me for a while,_ I thought. I told her I didn't want to be with Iliana; I told her I wanted to be with her. I told her I loved her, and I meant it! Why couldn't she take my word for it? Me and Iliana are just friends. I don't get suspicious when I see her talking to guys… most of the time. But still! Why can't she trust me?

I stopped writing and overlooked what was on the paper. I just wrote, "I love her," and, "Why can't she trust me?" over and over again.

I sighed and thought about what could have sparked such outrageous thoughts in Miss Raksha Keller's head. _Well, it takes two to run a relationship, _I thought in her defense. As I started to write an actual poem, I continued to ponder on the matter. _Of course, Keller and I are going to have a HUGE talk about this, but there's gotta be something I'm doing too. Let's see… I have been hanging with the guys more often. I've only seen her in the mornings and bedtime lately. _

As a thought struck me, I felt so blind and ashamed_. Oh no. _I've_ been disregarding Keller. That's why she's like that. It's all my fault. _That last thought hit me like a train crashing into a wall of bricks. _My poor, poor Raksha! She must feel so neglected! I'm so sorry! I haven't been taking proper care of her. I'm gonna fix this if it's the last thing I do!_

00000000000000000000

_Normal POV_

Galen had been sitting on that beach for about an hour, tossing different ideas around in his head. He was definitely going to take Keller out and try to express at least a fraction of how much he cared. So the first question was where he would take her first? Dinner? Sounds good enough, but which restaurant? He used all his knowledge on his soulmate to figure out where she would have most fun at. _If I was Keller where would I be?_ Galen asked himself.

The first thing that came to mind was a bar. He would be bothered by how unsanitary bars were, and be concerned about his and Keller's health. He thought he could endure that for his love. But then he had a vision on what would happen if they did.

Picture it. Galen in a bar, sitting on one of the small tables, while watching Keller in a bar fight with a skinhead. See Keller punch the skinhead in the face, dodge the his punch, and then kick him in the stomach. Imagine that with Raining Blood by Slayer playing in the background.

_Okay, scratch that off, _Galen thought immediately. The next thought on what restaurant to take her to was an Italian restaurant.

But then another ominous vision appeared in Galen's mind. It was like the bar vision. Keller was beating up a waiter, in a nice Italian restaurant. The background music there was Zooma, Zooma by Louis Prima.

Galen snapped out if his thoughts, crossed his arms, and shook his head. _This is going to be harder then I expected._

* * *

_A.N.) So that's the first piece of this story. I hope you all like it. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Reasons to Question

_A.N.) I'm sorry so little took so long! Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series. _

_Dedicated to HealingSpringWaters! :D_

**Already Stuck**

Chapter 2: _Reasons to Question_

The was a light breeze that night. Galen was still in the garden planning his and Keller's enchanted evening. While Iliana was off shopping with Gillian, Winnie, and Thea, Keller was stuck babysitting. The little baby, Alex, would cry nonstop if he wasn't unaccompanied by either his mother, his sister, or Keller. The shapeshifter sat on the patio steps with the baby on her lap. She clapped her heels with the granite tiled floor. The light winter breeze tickled her cheeks, while the Alex was playing with a stuffed zebra.

The back door opened. Keller turned to see Rashel shutting the door behind her. "I thought you'd be out here."

Keller sighed, tightened her hold on Alex, and wrinkled her nose. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Rashel shook her head. "No. I was wondering," she responded and sat down next to her twin.

"About…?" Keller asked.

"Why've you been avoiding Galen? I'm just wondering."

"Did Prince Galen put you up to this?" the panther asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. She was very insecure about her relationship. But she had her reasons to question, and she planned to keep them confidential from Galen.

"I'm not a messenger. You've been out of it at training. Talk to me Keller," Rashel said softly.

Keller sighed and looked down at Alex. "Alright, fine. I'm pretty sure Galen wants to leave me. And I'm thinking of a way to confront him about it. I know it's out of my character, but it just hurts to be near him with this in the back of my mind." Her eyes began to dampen, but she'd never cry. Never in front of anyone, _but Galen._ And now she didn't even want to cry in front of him.

"Kee-kee?" the Baby whimpered. He reached up and petted some strands of Keller's hair, as an attempt to cheer her up.

"What would make you think Galen wants to leave you? It's absurd!" Rashel exclaimed, obviously shocked.

"Let's just say his parents aren't too thrilled with who I am, and have given constant reminders the he was suppose to be with Iliana." Keller's voice was a bit raspy. Her eyes were still watery, but the thought of Galen going off with someone else wounded her like a knife in the gut. She'd also kill him, but that was beside the point.

"They are threatening you," Rashel said under her breath astonished. "Why not tell Galen?"

A stone wall in her crumbled. She was becoming desperate for answers and salvation. She was out of ideas on how to confront Galen. Keller had regained her hard face. She wasn't going to show so much weakness to anybody. _Except Galen,_ something whispered in Keller's head. "You're just full of questions tonight. I never knew our actual parents, but I know Galen loves his parents. I-… I don't want to get in way of that. I'll talk to him later, but I can take whatever they can throw at me. It's nothing new."

"Ok then."

* * *

_A.N.) I know this chapter is short, but chapter three is on the way! Freshmen Academy is almost over. I'll have plenty of time then! __**PLEASE! REVIEW! **_


	3. Before the Night

_A.N.) Here you go! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series. _

_Dedicated to HealingSpringWaters! :DDDDD_

**Already Stuck**

Chapter 3:_ Before the Night _

The next day, Keller was still in thinking of a way talk to Galen about his parents. She really didn't want too. It was one of those problems where you want it to go away, but it's hard to talk about. But she had told Rashel she'd talk to him about it, so she was going to.

It was the afternoon. Keller had just walked out of Galen's and her bathroom built for their bedroom. She had just taken a shower. Three hours of intensive training didn't leave anyone smelling like roses. She wore her usual jumpsuit with her hair still wet. Now what? She'd done her training, and she had no clue where her boyfriend was.

As if the universe wanted to answer that for her, Galen walked in the room with a grin on his face. "Hey Keller, I need to talk to you."

She forced a small smile and nodded. She really hoped Rashel didn't tell Quinn, or Poppy, or Ash, or anyone who would tell Quinn, Poppy, or Ash about her little problems and worries. Because then they would tell Galen. She was praying in her head that Galen had something totally innocent to talk about, and not about what she said. She wasn't ready to face him about it.

"I just wanted to let you know, since I know you don't like surprises, that we _are going _to go on a date tonight," he declared with a soft voice, but with hints of authority. He was still smiling like a gentleman and his eyes with the expression of a fairytale prince. It was memorizing. She almost forgot Galen had basically said she wasn't going to get a choice.

At that moment, she would have scolded him, but instead she smiled a true smile at him and nodded again. She found his boldness romantic.

"And Iliana wants to see you," he added. _Please… _he begged in his thoughts. His idea in forcing her on the big date he planned would get her mad enough to talk. She wasn't talking to him! He hoped after to night this problem would work out. _But at least say one word! _He hadn't heard her voice all day! She doesn't even say "Good morning" and "Goodnight" anymore!

Keller just nodded again and left the room.

Galen stood by himself and frowned. Not even a syllable out of her. He must have really screwed up with her this time.

0000000000000000

Pouting like a child, Keller sat on the edge of Galen's and her bed. Apparently, Galen told Ash that he'd plan this date to be special. Then Ash to Quinn, then Quinn told Delos, then Delos told Maggie, then Maggie told Nissa, then Nissa told Nilsson, then Nilsson told Lupe, then Lupe told one of the maids, then that maid to Hannah, then Hannah told Thierry, then Thierry told a taco, and Poppy over heard him, then Poppy told Iliana. Then Timmy told everyone else.

So Iliana and Poppy had called Keller to persuade her to not wear her usual jumpsuit this time. She agreed, but only because she thought Galen was already mad at her. She didn't want him to think she wasn't taking this date seriously. What she didn't expect, or want, was that Poppy and Iliana had already bought Keller a new outfit for the occasion. But she agreed to wear it, because one thought crossed her mind when she saw it. _It could have been worse._ It was just some flare jeans and a black tank top. And they let her wear sneakers for not making a fight out of it. _Hell yeah, it could've been worse…_

So she was dressed. She sat there waiting for Galen to arrive. She didn't waste the ten minutes of waiting by staying neutral, she thought of the talk she and Galen had to have.

Galen soon came in, grinning big. He was so excited. His thoughts were motivating him to go all-out on this night. _I'm going to win my soulmate back!_

"Ready to go, my love?"

* * *

_A.N.) Next is the last chappie! __**Date Conversations!**_

_Please review!_


End file.
